


Snowfall in Wapping

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snailbones requested: snowfall and an unusual tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailbones (spottydog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottydog/gifts).



.

The falling snow looked silver in the moonlight, its reflection in the cold inkiness of the river outshining any of the Christmas lights.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d really seen the city, looked beyond its grimy underbelly, but now London was transformed. The snow softened her hard edges, transmuting the ugly dockland around them and deadening the noise of the teeming city beyond.

“It’s beautiful, Bodie.”

He eased back against Bodie’s shoulder, revelling in the feeling of his arms tightening around him, Bodie’s lips brushing his face. 

“I love you, Ray.”

That’s when he knew he was screwed.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

He couldn’t stop staring at the ground, black on white slowly spreading like an obscene Rorschach test. He knew it was really red, bright red. He’d seen Ray’s blood one too many times not to know the black was just a trick of the light. 

Ray was in shock, his heartbeat irregular and slowing under Bodie’s hand and he couldn’t risk moving him, the Davis brothers damaged but both still breathing despite Bodie’s best efforts, and too close for comfort. 

Fucking snow, slowing the squad’s response time. 

He pulled Ray closer.

“I love you, Ray.”

“...I’m bloody dying, aren’t I?”

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

He wasn’t surprised to wake up in the hospital alone. 

He was surprised when Bodie walked through the door four hours later, still brushing snow off his coat.

“When I woke up alone I thought you’d done a runner.”

“Heathrow’s closed.” Bodie’s patented smirk didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Your doctor said you’d be all right and Cowley demanded a word.” Bodie dragged the bedside chair a lot closer and sat down heavily in it, crossing his arms. “I’m not going anywhere. Like it or lump it.”

“As it happens,” he reached out to touch Bodie’s face “I love it.”

 

.


End file.
